Cythraul Sohn Asmodeus
Prince Cythraul Sohn Asmodeus was the leader of the Chaos Insurgency's Old Maou Faction and one of the five known Super Devils, and was the son of the Original Asmodeus. He served as one of the main antagonists of the fourth arc. Appearance Cythraul has the appearance of a middle-aged man in about his 30's to 40's with a mix of black and bronze, long hair and golden eyes. According to Arthur, Cythraul possessed a ominous and bottomless aura around his body. He wore a similar Maou Asmodeus attire as Fallnir, although colored in bronze and with out the cape. Similarly to Raylan and Drakon, Cythraul had multiple pairs of devil wings, totaling 12 wings. Personality Cythraul appeared to be calm and quiet as he usually leaned on nearby walls when on standby. He was also known to be very vicious and brutal, as he even toyed with Rizevim, whom he deemed to be worthless excuse of a Devil and a Lucifer. Unlike most of the Seven Great Satans' kin, Cythraul didn't have much interest in seeking revenge against Hell or the current Seven Great Satans. He also did not have any interest in world domination that his father and the other original Satans and their descendants had desired. It was revealed during his fight with Arthur Pendragon, that he had a very honorable side. An example of his honorable side was shown when he didn't attack Arthur and waited for him to activate his Diabolus Dragon Beast: Lilith form. He wished to die by the hands of a strong hero, which made Arthur respect him, although he did many evil things. He also said that a battle with no honor (referring to Rizevim and Drakon) is the lowest of the lowest. History Cythraul was one of the central members of the Old Maou Faction as it's leader, being one of the Seven Super Devils, alongside Percival Lucifer, Myrddin Astaroth, Kason Gremory and Dredge of the Anti-Satan Faction, and his comrades Drakon La Leviathan an Rizevim Livan Lucifer of the Old Maou Faction. During the civil war between the Old Satan Faction and Anti-Satan Faction, while Rizevim Livan Lucifer hid himself and did not participate in the battle, Cythraul participated in the front lines as the greatest weapon of the Old Maou Faction, but still resulting in the victory of the Anti-Satan Faction. Plot Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the son of the original Asmodeus, Cythraul was an extremely powerful Demon. He was one of seven Super Devils, along with Percival Lucifer, Myrddin Beelzebub, Kason Belphegor, Dredge Leviathan, Drakon La Leviathan and Rizevim Livan Lucifer, with powers and abilities far exceeding even the Seven Original Satans. He displayed this immense strength during his fight with Arthur. Cythraul is able to keep up with Arthur in his Diabolus Dragon Beast, being powerful enough to create six large spheres of demonic power capable of clashing with the Infinity Blaster. * Dark Field Barrier (暗視野障壁, Anshiya Shōheki): As a member of the House of Asmodeus, Cythraul was shown to be capable of creating a strong and tough black barrier where he could create a dark world of his own inside. As seen during his fight with Arthur, it is revealed that the reason why he placed a barrier around them was to prevent Trihexa from interfering with their fight. He was aware that if Trihexa sensed Arthur's Diabolus Dragon Beast form, then the beast would come over to their place, knowing the fact that Trihexa would be interested in Ophis, Wagyl and Scarlet Grand's powers. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Cythraul had shown sufficient skills in hand-to-hand combat and was able to take on Arthur in a fist fight with the help of his Dark Barrier while being able to take Tomoe, Kaoru and Irina at the same time. In Volume 20, Cythraul displayed immense strength that is on par with Arthur in his Diabolus Dragon Beast while physically fighting him in hand to hand combat which allows him to generate shockwaves so powerful that it caused the surrounding buildings to be destroyed and mass-produced Evil Dragons to fall out of the sky. Magic Expert: Cythraul was an expert in the use of magic. Immense Durability: Cythraul had immense durability, as it took Arthur a combination of the immensely powerful Infinity Blaster and Longinus Smasher to finish him off. Cythraul was able to withstand the aftershock explosion from Arthur's Longinus Smasher and his six demonic energy spheres, with half of Cythraul's wings damaged and blood dripping out of every part of his body. Immense Speed: Flight: Cythraul was able to fly using his 12 Devil wings. However, he didn't use them very often. Equipment Apophis Encircler Darkness Drive ( ): An artificial version of Overdrive armor similar to that of Azazel's Vermilion Another Down Fall Armor. Inspired by Elaine's pact with Aoqin and Siegfried's pact with Fafnir, Cythraul made a pact with Apophis so he could use the Evil Dragon as the power source for this armor, in their final fight against Arthur. The armor takes the shape of a jet-black full-body suit of armor with silver jewels, similar to Lancelot Du Lac's armor, with twelve mechanical Devil wings and a halo made of Apophis' darkness above his head. The armor enhances Cythraul's strength, speed and power to a level comparable to Arthur's DxDxB armor, being able to fight on par with Arthur's Diabolos Dragon Beast form. * Chaos Dark Blaster: Trivia * His name "Cythraul" is the Old Welsh word meaning "devil". * Cythraul is the fourth character that has been killed by Arthur, the first being Shalba Bashalum Bacchus, the second being Zachen Mammon, and the third being Apophis. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Archdemon Category:Chaos Insurgency Category:Old Maou Faction Category:Qlippoth Category:Deceased Category:Former Antagonist